It is typical for rubber compositions used in tires to contain a reinforcing filler, such as silica or carbon black. While reinforcing fillers may provide desirable properties to the rubber compositions (e.g., improved elasticity, strength, reduced rolling resistance, etc.), such fillers generally increase the Mooney viscosity, thereby making it more difficult to process the rubber composition.